


6:13

by lilyheart311 (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Works
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/lilyheart311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a minute can change everything...a moment left...uncertain truth...please leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:13

**6:13**

It's 6:13 (p.m.),

the moment of truth,

the shattering darkness.

The truth doesn't matter

anymore.

I'm not sure anymore.

A minute can change

a moment.

A minute goes by so

fast…

No once can

know the truth.

It's 6:14,

Do you know the truth,

The absolute truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2048121/1/6-13


End file.
